Earth
The spiritual element of earth can be used by Swamptogs . There are 4 kinds of Swamptogs. All earth type have the ability to manipulate the element of earth, see in pitch black clear as day, and are usually short and bearded, often teased by other enriched, by being called dwarves. All Swamptogs call themselves by their sub type name with the suffix tog, ie: terratogs, dulatogs, Wallohtogs, and the exception to that rule the Soilatog, where they add the letter "a" to the end of soil. Wallohs: '''Uncommon swamptogs whose abilities are not limited to, but is majorly surrounded by the power to walk on the surface of deep pits of mud as if it were solid ground. Very similar to the keeleizaan equivalent of slikifas. When they master their power better they can turn those deep pits into hollow sink holes. Togs of this nature were named because of their ancestors whose actions were majorly surrounded by wallowing in mud and tar pits. In the common tongue they are called sinkers, as the abilities they perform on a regular basis are that equivalent of creating sink holes or rather not sinking in holes. '''Soils: '''Rare togs, these few individuals have the ability to control a near plantlife form of earth, or at least the base substance used to grow plants. Seen spending lots of time in deep forests, or with Sprites they are few and far in between. Given their name because the ground that they move is called soil by them and poop by others. In a sense they are both right, however Soils cannot manipulate feces. '''Terras: '''Terratogs are common, they are a taller type of tog, being more normal person height, their powers are that over the ground beneath our feet, able to solidify the earth into a substance closer to stone, yet still having comlete control of it. They are usually found in The Archives, tunneling down like drill-eels, to open new passages for Archvists to house more specimens. This power is rather hard to use however, beacuse of the fact of cave-ins, These togs must either be extremely aware of how they are tunneling, or have someone with them to place braces every 100 feet. '''Dulas: '''Dulatogs are uncommon in that they can manipulate perform the actions of both Wallohs, and Terras. Creating sinkholes as well as tunnels to accomodate them, many Dulatogs banded togeter to create most of the Tog cities in the swamp on Tala Thea . Being well rounded in their elemental powers, they inherited a gene somewhat between wallohs and terras so that they are not too short, but not too tall either. Spiritual Purpose The purpose of earth is to hold of the ground that we walk on, to fertilize the land so that plants can grow, and to provide a base from which everything is built. This is an enormous responsibility. As everyone is counting on their structure to hold them up all the time. But it is not like they are constantly focusing on supporting the ground for everyone, its more a sense of if the ground beneath them crumbles and falls, their ability to control their element is weaker than they had believed, As well as a personal sadness is taken upon as their ability was not good enough. This affects them very deeply in that they were unable to help those who counted upon them for support. Earth is not an element learned from The Elemental Dragons, it was discovered through the use of stone, The Elemental Dragon of Earth: Onuon has not been seen in nearly 5,000 years. No-one in history has been exceptionally talented in the skills of earth based power. Earth is believed to the the esscence of knowledge and is associated with the colors, ebony, brown, and tan. The seal is a mud splat with between 3 to 6 droplets surrounding the middle, depending on which city you are in. The seal used on their currency is a splat with 4 distinct droplets. Earth can also be identified by its elemental sphere, a dried cracked mud sphere. Use in General '''Arena Combat: Earth types are common site in arenas, they are powerful fighters yet are relatively useless during sunny tournamnets in which they are blinded by the brightness living mostly underground. Archiving: Earth is mainly used in the study of animals, they capture live animals sedate them and place them in specially made cases of stasis liquid designed by keeleizaans and jeijeikai. The larger the creature the bigger the case. These stasis tubes are made from 4 layers, the inner substance is the stasis liquid the animal or plant is suspended in, the inner wall is what keeps that substance airtight, if this wall cracks, air will rush in and wake up the creature or thing inside, usually a dangerous violent creature that doesnt like to be caged. The 3rd layer is a much harder wall able to take a lot of punishment before even mildly cracking. So that archivists can drop them and not wake up the living being inside. The final layer is so thin you can see right through it, its a form of glass mixed with metal incase the innermost wall breaks, but the other two layers stay in tact, keep the animal trapped, with plenty of food, yet unable to escape. Other far larger more dangerous or more beautiful animals and plants are kept un sedated in sealed rooms in lower levels of the archives, where they do not need to be tended as much. Feeders go down 4 times a day to take care of these creatures. The deeper into the archives you travel the bigger and more dangerous the animals get. At one extremely deep section of the Archives Idkita had a team of 4 archivist working on a priavte study of several monstrous leviathans in a tank, they were too big to leave unattended in the ocean and too stong to sedate, it took all she and the other elders had to get them into the tank. They have since been studied and deemed harmless to humans, and have become a popular exhibit in the muesem. Middle levels in the archves house many of the various plantlife they contain, almost all plantlife is held in large rooms allowing it to grow freely, some of these rooms are too dangerous to enter as the plant had grown so big it evolved into a sentient being with an appetite for archivists and other humans. These doors are sealed with metal 8 inches thick, while non violent plantlife is sealed in rooms with glass doors 4 inches thick. Uppermost levels of the archives house entryways to the vast muesem, as well as offices and apartments for many of it workers, the actual archives start on level 4. The levels of the archives are each almost 25 feet tall, with the exception of levels1, 2, 4, 5, 9 and 11-43 and 47-50 which are taller to accomodate bigger animals. Level one is mainly offices and apartments. Level two is composed of storage rooms and supplies for taking care of the workers wellfare and exhibits. Level three is where most exhibits are contained and held for stasis, and archiving. Level four has many gift shops and stores to go shopping as well as the entrance to the muesem. Level five consists of the smallest and most docile creatures, that are often domesticated. They animals are not held in suspended animation as they are not prone to escape. The decor on this level is greatly influenced by the tree tops. Near the center of the archives this level is adorned with enormous cages and nets to allow the flight types to soar around with nearly 500 feet high and 300 feet deep, being almost 300 feet across. Hanging bridges close the gap between the nets allowing archivists to feed the birds as well as take breaks and marvel at the vastness of this wonderous place. Level six is composed of small animals that are more dangerous and are thus held in stasis. This decor is supported by the trunk of the trees, where the branches begin to split. Level seven houses the larger animals in stasis, some being as large as 3 humans together. The decor here is a mimic of the forest at eye level view, lower trunks of trees are spaced intermittedly. Level eight has the larger animals that cannot be put into stasis, they are held in large metal rooms, with small windows for peering in, the door thickness at this level is 4 inches all around. Decor here is that of grass level, base of the tree. Level nine houses the biggest animals including the sea leviathans that the elders discovered. These monstrous beasts are nearly 500 feet long in some cases. The decor here is that of roots just reaching down. Level ten houses the living animals that have video moniters in the rooms, as the archivists are unable to open the doors without risk of being killed. Food is dropped in 4 times a day through a hole in the ceiling. This levels' designs are that of middle level roots, and bones of corpses buried. Indicating that they are in Archives terms only 8 feet deep. When in actuallity they are closer to 325 feet deep. Level eleven marks the end of the tour, as peole are not allowed into the deeper parts of the archives with the exception of levels 44 to 46 which house non hostile plantlife rooms. Giant greenhouses on the bottom of the sinkhole. These rooms recieve nearly 10 hours of sunlight each day, as well as almost 500 gallons of water. These levels go across the entire bottom and are only seperated by 15 inch thick glass between each cage, thin small holes in the bottom of each cage allow for the water to fall from the uppermost cages to the lower most cages. The cages that do not recive water will have a large hose attached to a valve on the side of the tank pouring gallons upon gallons into the tank until the water shuts off. The remaining levels of the archives are each 50 foot tall levels, containing the extremely dangerous animals which break loose and run amok below, these levels have been sealed off completely and are only accessible through an extremely small hatch which leads to each level, so if all the hatches were open and someone was climbing down; the ladder would be nearly 1000 feet long to the bottom. The total depth of the archives taps out around 8250 feet deep. Levels 15 to 50 are all on a cooling system do the fact that they are deep enough the heat is almost un-bearable on it own. With the cooling vents the levels are more room temperature at 71 degrees.